All that Glitters
by JerriJames88
Summary: Everyone must face their past, when the day comes you have to deal with your worst memory will you run from it or face it... Recently fixed.
1. The Accident

**I do not own naruto, if i did him and hinata would be together and sakura would not be a main character... she justs annoys the hell out of me . cha**

**This is based off of a true story. happened back in the 80's to a couple friends of my parents... this story is a little happier though... i made the guy live.**

**All that Glitters: *JerriJames***

Everyone has bad memories and experiences they have to face in their life. I didn't know when my time would come. I kept hoping that i would never have to face my problems and that fate would just pass me by. I now know that i wouldn't get my wish.

It was early evening, late summer, just as the sun was about to set i knew my time with fate was near. I was walking back from therapy; the sun was sinking lower in the purple sky turning the tree shadows into ghost like the ones that haunted me. I was choosing my path carefully, trying so hard to avoid the road that forever changed my life.

As the sun was dropping lower in the sky, i knew i had to get home soon. The quickest way was to take the road i wanted so badly to avoid. After a long pause and a deep breath I decided to face my demons and take the road.

The white cross glaring on the side of the road, the glittering of the beer cans lying near, brought back the night that forever changed me. The night wehn i stole the life of the one i would love for all eternity. The painfull memory of watching her burn is forever seared on my mind.

We left the party knowing that neither should drive, but we were young and invincible. We owned the world. We hit black ice, no matter what i did i couldn't get control of the car, we were now in the hands of fate. Time went by in slow motion, it felt like a carnival ride gone horribly wrong, and the car would never stop its raging spiral into the unknown.

When the car finally settled i was conscious and thankful to be alive, just then i looked over and knew i could never be that lucky. The girl i loved sat unconscious pinned beneath the crushed dashboard. I tried in every way possible to wake her, but to no avail. She just remained there, eyes closed, she chest slowly moving to prove that she was still alive. I deceid the best thing i could do was go for help. Summoning all my strength i was able to twist my way out of the mangled vehicle.

Just as i made it out i smelt it, Gas. I didn't know what caused the spark that ignited it. For all i knew it must of been god, tossing his still burning cigarette on what was left of my soul. The car became a roaring inferno of flames in seconds. The explosion knocked me back 20ft and i laid there just hearing her screams, unable to do anything.

I will forever be tortured with the memory of watching her slowly burn to death, and the sound of her screams still echo in my head. I have been punished for my crime, but i know it will never be enough. I still fumble the ring in my pocket, as i roll it around in my hand i feel the engraving of our eternal love, in regrets that i never had the chance to ask.

Now as i stare at the cross, the tears keep falling, i whisper silently "_please forgive me, God please forgive me_." I now silently go down the road, alone.

**Please let me know if you like it or not. This is the first chapter, originally i did for a short story back in high school... there will be more chapters in the future... remember their is always the light at the end of the tunnel... maybe naruto will find that light and recover from his grief.**

**~Jerri James**


	2. Sunset

I continued on my journey through the tales of my regret, i knew that no matter what i did i could never bring my hinata-chan back. I would have to live with that fact the rest of my life. I also knew the only way to move forward was to face those demons of my past.

The sun was nearly set in the sky turning the once golden sunset into a beautiful violet-blue. The few stars that were out were twinkling in the sky playing there bittersweet song as the moon began to rise. I remember the first time i ever watched a sunset, it was around 3 years ago on a warm day in July.

_Flashback:_

_"Wow, is it possible this day could get any hotter?" I thought to myself. I decided to go out onto the balcony that evening in a pathetic attempt to cool off. It felt like Suna's dry desert had taken over Kohana. No rain in 2 months and no clouds in the sky. _

_"Shikamaru has been so pissed lately, i never thought such a lazy man could get so mad over the absence of the clouds" i said without keeping the thought inward. I better learn to control that one of these days. People are gonna start thinking I'm crazy. That's if they don't already._

_What a lazy way to spend the end of the day, i would of gone to get ramen but i believe the attempt to make it there in this heat would kill me._

_The sun had just about set when out of nowhere he heard the sweetest voice coming from down below him..._

"_I was walking in your shadow,_

_seeing life from a shaded view"_

_who was it singing this song? Why were they so sad... humph? questions questions, the only way to answer them was to face the heat to satisfy his own curiosity. _

"_following in your footsteps_

_down this highway of despair"_

_climbing down the ladder, i spotted what i thought was the source of the song. A beautiful girl with long raven hair was sitting alone in the flower garden, she was sitting with her back towards him but he somehow felt he knew this girl..._

_just then she turned around sensing someone there._

"_shit there is no where to hide, damn" he thought when the lavender-eyed hyuga looked at him_

"_wait a minute" he thought, "hinata? Was the singing i just heard you?"_

_no sooner then he uttered the phrase hinata turned beet-red and fainted on the spot,_

_assuming it was from the hot temperature outside, Naruto thought it would have been to try and cool her off in doors..._

_When back inside the apartment, Naruto placed her on the _couch by the balcony and ran to get some cool rags in attempt to lower her body temp.

**Will update soon just need to take a break for a min... child is deciding to rip kleenex all over my floor**


End file.
